Before the Darkness
by Hana2328
Summary: Fionna has been doing the same thing ever since she can remember. Going on Adventures and junk just wasn't cutting it anymore. She wanted to go somewhere new! She leaves and doesn't come back for 5 years. What happens when she comes back? What happened to the Candy Kingdom? RxR please!
1. After the Storm

I do not own Adventure time, that would be Pendleton Ward :)

RxR and Hopefully it's not too crappy.

* * *

Soft chirps were heard as Fionna tiredly walked through the front door of the tree house. She turned her sore body around and stared out the front door. Sunlight sprang up over the hill to greet her straight in the face. She squinted and let out a long sigh before reaching out and closing the door. She slowly kicked off her shoes by the front door and made her way over to the ladder that lead up to her bedroom, listening to the sounds of the birds getting louder and ever more obnoxious. Her muscles ached as she made her way up the ladder and by the time she reached the top, she was almost ready to just pass out on the floor, but somehow she had managed to stumble over to her bed before promptly letting herself fall ungraciously on the soft covers. She rolled over and a beam of light hit her eyes causing the exhausted blonde to groan in frustration. Fionna grabbed one of the two pillows she kept on her bed for this very reason and tossed it over her face, blocking out light and half of the sound of the outside world. She closed her eyes and went over the mission that Prince Gumball had given her in her head.

Fionna raced over the hills and jumped over the small puddles that had been left behind by the rainstorm the night before. She had a smile plastered on her face not only because Prince Gumball had entrusted her yet another silly quest, but because she loved doing those quests. Fionna was the ultimate adventuress and loved to take on hard and daunting tasks even if it meant it could ultimately cost her life. She raced through the entrance to the forest, dodging low hanging branches and fallen trees caused by lightning strikes or other monsters that roamed in the enchanted woods. Upon the thoughts of fight entering her mind her heart raced even more so than it had been and the smile grew wider. She finally came to a halt at the threshold of a cave. Fionna had been here several times, but she knew that when she slayed one monster, others took residence in the old dwelling. It didn't bother her any, it just made her job easier seeing as how she didn't like being away from home for too long. Cake didn't like it either. Cake was more motherly to her then she normally cared to admit, but she had balanced it out well through the years that they had known each other. Cake of course didn't come with her this time because she and Monochromicorn had planned a day away from it all. They'd had a lot of those lately and Fionna smiled at the thought of her best friends' relationship getting so serious. She, of course, was only thirteen and had only just hit puberty. She didn't have time to think of boys, she didn't even find any that had even crossed the line of "friend". At one point she thought she had, but after the Ice queen had impersonated Gumball she hadn't really set her eyes on anyone. Lack of trust was her excuse. Her feet hitting the cobbled cave ground pulled her out of her wandering thoughts. Piercing blue eyes scanned the darkness as her right hand slipped quietly into her backpack to grab her crystal sword. After taking a few more steps into the silence a shuffle made her stop. She crouched down into a defensive stance and cautiously tiptoed forward until she pounced on what she had thought was the beast. Instead a very audible curse was uttered as she had ambushed a very surprised human…or as close to it as could be found out in the forest.

"Hey Fi…didn't know you missed me that much" Wheezed the Vampire king. Fionna blinked then glared at him, making her cheeks puff up in that adorable hamster-ish way.

"Marshall Lee? What're you doing here in this cave?!" She huffed loudly as her pale arms crossed angrily over her chest. The only response she got from the other party was a sly smile with a small fang poking out of one side. Fionna sighed and got to her feet. Her knees had landed in his diaphragm and even though he didn't actually breath, it hadn't felt good. In fact, it had still hurt him to the point where he had to rasp to talk to her, although her standing up made him feel better. She offered him a small, slightly calloused hand as a gesture of apology. Marshall hooked his hand in hers and pulled himself up. It always astonished him at how strong Fionna actually was. Anybody else would have swayed at the momentum of him pulling himself up, but not her. She may have looked small and timid, but she was anything but that. And that's why he admired her. She could hold her own and nobody other than the people that knew her would know the difference.

"So, what're you doing in this cave? Last I checked you lived in a tree" he chuckled at the last part of his own joke. Fionna on the other hand didn't.

"I came here to kill the sludgma…Sludgy…the sludge thing and get some of its gross ooze for GB" She told him starting to look around the cave again. Marshall Lee floated off the ground and crossed his legs.

"Oh, that thing, It's dead already…I killed it about an hour ago" he said nonchalantly looking at the signature bunny hat that adorned the top of the blondes head. His eyes widened as she spun on her heels.

"What the Glob Marshall!?" She was glaring at him again, and this time she was actually annoyed "Where is it? I need it for GB or he's not going to be happy…" she explained walking over to the floating teen. He glared at her in slight annoyance but motioned for her to follow him.

"It's this way…and I'm sorry, if I had known you were going to be going on another one of Gum wads adventures, then I wouldn't have touched it." His words ceased as he pointed to a giant mutant slug looking thing with horns and giant sharp teeth covered in teal colored ooze. Fionna scrunched up her nose at the smell.

"This is why I will never ask Gumball what he does with all these things" she stated giving off a small laugh. Marshall chuckled as well. They're eyes met and they blinked at each other at the awkward silence that had befallen them. Marshall broke the silence by looking away and coughing.

"So, I'm gonna go" he said quickly. Fionna simply nodded.

"Thanks for the sludge" she said holding up a jar filled with the ooze that Prince Gumball had wanted. Marshall cringed.

"You're welcome and Gum-dorks welcome too" and with that, Marshall flew out of the cave. Fionna watched him go, and then looked back down at the jar.

"He sure is weird sometimes…" she quietly told herself. She stuffed the jar into her pack and made her way towards the mouth of the cave. She didn't make it that far before night had descended and she was fighting her way through all sorts of weird creatures that could only be found in AAA. By the time she had gotten to the top of the hill that overlooked her house, she had been badly beaten, was horribly dirty and didn't feel like delivering the ooze until she had gotten a proper nights rest and a good hot shower.

Fionna's eyes finally shut after recounting her day in her head. She had snapped at Marshall about killing the sludge whatever and then had at one point almost needed his help just trying to get out of the forest. She decided before she allowed her eyelids to flutter closed, that she would need to apologize later to Marshall lee for being such a pa-toot.

Fionna awoke some time later to the sound of Cake laughing. She sat up in bed and stretched, then winced after feeling the stinging pain in her ribs and back were still there. She lowered her arms slowly and looked outside. Darkness was all that greeted her. She let out a small sigh before slipping the covers off of her and experimentally putting her feet on the floor before standing up. Waves of fatigue and soreness ran through her and she had to all but crawl to the bathroom. She had been like this before, hell, she'd been worse then this before! All she had to do was withstand this for another day or two, do some stretches and the pain would be gone.

The girl staring back at her from the mirror was filthy. The once blonde hair was a shade shy of brown, there were spots where blood and other gross things had splattered and stuck clumps of hair together. Her casual blue shirt was ripped in places and just dirty in others and her skirt didn't look much better.

"How're you feeling sugar?" were the words that made Fionna jump. She looked at the door and the small white and brown cat was standing there looking concerned. Fionna smiled at Cake, she had missed her on her adventure the night before, but she knew that Cake had spent time with Monochromicorn and that she had enjoyed herself.

"I'm okay. I think I could be a bit better though...how about you? How're you doing?" she asked Cake. She cringed as she touched a gash on her cheek.

"I'm doing great baby! Me and Mono, y'know we were just hanging out and then he popped the question!" She wiggled her arms and her eyes got big with excitement. Fionna's eyes widened as well.

"He asked you to marry him?!" Cakes arms went down and she laughed.

"Heck no! He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Fionna's expression went to a blank and she shook her head in response. Cake looked her up and down "Need anything else girl?" Fionna smiled at her.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm just gonna take a bath and then go see Prince Gumball. Give him his ooze" She said motioning to her backpack. Cake walked over and pulled out the cold glass jar that swirled and made a squishing noise.

"That's nasty! Glad I wasn't there for this one, wouldn't want to gunk up my fur" she told Fionna playfully petting her tail. Fionna laughed once more before closing the door and gingerly stripping out of her clothes. After shoving them down the clothes shoot she turned on the hot water, put in some lavender oil to help calm her muscles and got into the bath.

After about an hour or so, Fionna climbed ungraciously out of the tub and wrapped a towel that almost wrapped around her small frame twice under her arms. She went out into the bedroom, quickly threw on another outfit that matched her other one exactly and scooped up her backpack ready to head out into the night towards the candy kingdom. Cake stepped out the door and without a word expanded to enormous proportions. Fionna stepped into her hand and Cake gently set her down on her back, the fur almost hiding her completely.

They arrived at the bubbly pink candy kingdom and the scent of sweets and sugar filled her nose. Cake shrunk down to her normal cat size as they stepped foot in front of the two heavy double doors. Fionna always had special permission to just walk in whenever she wanted; the guards on either side of the door never stopped her, even though she doubted they really could. She pushed open the doors and walked into the grand foyer where Prince Gumball was standing talking to his peppermint maid. Upon seeing Fionna enter she bowed and walked into the back disappearing behind a door. Gumball looked up at Fionna as she waved to him. His eyes narrowed slightly and he walked over to her, his fists firmly planted on his hips.

"Fionna, I give you missions for a reason! I needed that slime yesterday so I could ship out the gummies to the Tufruts!" He shook his head in disappointment "I'll have to explain to their ambassador about the delay" Fionna stood there silently in disbelief. She had gone to lengths to get him his slime, and here he was in front of her saying she could've come home yesterday? After she still felt like butt today? Fionna's eyes narrowed at him and she yanked the heavy jar out of her pack and tossed it to him.

"Fine, here. I'm sorry your majesty!" She hissed back "Come on Cake, let's go home" Gumball blinked as Fionna turned her back on him to walk out the door. His eyes slowly made their way to Cake who just glared and shook her head.

"Not cool baby, not cool" She too turned and walked towards the door with Fionna, and with that they were gone.

Fionna wanted to cry. Gumball was one of her best friends and that's why she went and did his silly missions for him, but this was the last time he was going to be ungrateful. She hated when he did this, just because he was a prince didn't give him the right to act like she was one of his servents. She buried her face in Cakes soft fur and silently slammed her fist into Gumballs face over and over in her head. Cake craned her head to look back at her friend. Instead of trying to talk she just left it to silence for the rest of the walk home.

As they approached the house Fionna climbed off Cakes back and walked silently into the house. Cake quietly followed until Fionna whipped around and looked at her.

"What would he do if I wasn't here to get him his junk?!" she shouted. Cakes fur frizzed up in surprise, but slowly went down as she listened to Fionna rant. "What if I wanted to go on my own adventure? I've been going to get everything he's wanted for years!" She finished with a sigh and she sat down on the couch "but it doesn't matter, nothing like that's going to happen…." Cake popped up, giving Fionna a reassuring smile.

"You never know! We could sent off to another part of AAA and discover a lot of different stuff!" She exclaimed, her fur was now puffy with excitement. This made Fionna smile. She knew her friend would now be looking out for a new adventure to go on, somewhere they hadn't traveled yet.

"Yeah, but until that day comes, I guess it's back to the boring old routine" she sighed.


	2. It's not Over

I do not own Adventure time, that would be Pendleton Ward :)

Yet again, RxR please! 3

* * *

The peppermint maid watched closely as Prince Gumball paced back and forth in front of his candy coated throne. She brought a fist lightly up to her mouth and cleared her throat. The troubled prince looked up at her and the maid bowed lowly in respect.

"Excuse me your majesty, but your subject was asking for your favor on his Troofle farm" Prince Gumball blinked and looked at the candy subject and a subtle heat rose to his cheeks.

"Oh, yes, um…" He looked around for a moment before sitting on his throne and nodding for the subject to continue. The large strawberry man with the intricate chocolate drizzle started to talk, and again, Gumball ended up zoning out on the poor guy. His mind was filled with the memories of the night he snapped at Fionna. Normally she would've blown it off, but this time she had snapped back and had seemed truly angry. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but he had been annoyed with the lateness of her presence and he had really needed that sludge for an important treaty with the Tutfruts.

"Sire, all I'm asking for is a little more land so the Troofles can wander and won't be as cramped. The farm has grown so much upon your request" Gumball looked up at the man and nodded.

"I'll write up a notice and have someone come out to expand your farm" He told the candy man while running his fingers through his gooey pink hair. The strawberry man bowed and left the throne room. Gumball let out a heavy sigh. He turned to his peppermint maid who had stayed to make sure he kept on track.

"Troubled my lord?" She asked in a none too inquisitive voice. He shook his head and looked at the large chocolate built double doors.

"I think, I'm going to go to my lab, and then I'm going to go see Fionna and apologize" he said as he stood up and made his way to the doors.

Fionna was spending the day with Cake relaxing and for once not adventuring. She had been pigging out on ice cream, playing BMO with Cake and getting frustrated when she lost. Cake let out a loud laugh as Fionna threw down the controller for the fifth time.

"Whooo girl! You're getting your butt whooped!" Narrowed eyes looked on at Cake while she danced on the couch. She crossed her arms and glared

"I'm just off my game! You know I'm not used to sitting around all day like you!" She said playfully. The cat stopped dancing and glared at Fionna.

"Oh, it's on baby!" Cake launched herself at the laughing blonde on the floor and proceeded to start a wrestling match which quickly turned violent. It always ended up violent.

Gumball heard the commotion going on inside and knocked on the door. The girls were making such a racket they didn't hear the Princes knocks becoming more frantic until he opened the door. He stepped inside and saw Fionna putting Cake in a headlock, which in return she had contorted and extended her body in such a way that she was completely wrapped around Fionna's lower body and was slowly constricting her. Gumball blinked in surprise, he had no idea what to say or how to get their attention over the loud obscenities they were shouting at each other. He was also shocked to hear such lewd language coming from Fionna. He had always expected it from Cake because that's just how she was, but Fionna had always been so kind and sweet and not like this. He blamed it on Marshall Lee. Ever since he appeared in AAA her behavior had gone downhill and she had become somewhat of an ruffian. He cleared his throat and the two looked up at him with even more surprise.

"Oh, hey PG" Fionna smiled at him but didn't release the headlock on Cake who was slowly realizing that she didn't have much air left. A paw came from the tangled mass and tapped three times on the floor by Fionna who then slowly released her head. The two tangled bodies came apart and were now staring at him. Prince Gumball was visibly annoyed at the two, but tried his hardest to make his face more relaxed.

"Hello Fionna. I came by because I wanted to apologize for being rude to you. I know you did your best and fought valiantly for what I asked for. So I wanted to give you these." His pink gloved hands clutched a silver platter stacked high with primp little red velvet cupcakes with pink frosting. He smiled as Fionna reached out and bit into one.

"These are really good PG! Thanks. And…I'm sorry too, I was tired and sore. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that…I didn't mean it." She told him as she stood up to meet him eye to eye. He nodded and put a hand over his breast.

"I promise from now on when I'm under princely stress I will not take it out on you!" He said whole heartedly. She cheered and engulfed him in a huge embrace. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, taking in the hug and how she smelled, Vanilla and a hint of…Strawberries? He didn't expect the low laying scent of the ripened red fruit, but it worked. Fionna backed away and put her hand up to her head in a salute.

"Fionna reporting for action once more!" Her feet snapped together at the heels and she looked like a loyal solider.

"Excellent!" Gumball shouted. He looked down at his watch as a small tune played. His smile turned into a small frown "Well, I have a royal advisor meeting in twenty minutes, I'm glad we patched things up before this" he stated with a light flick to his watch. He bowed deeply "until later Fionna" and out the door Gumball went.

Fionna stood there waving at Gumball as he left. Cake looked at her with some suspicion.

"Girl…you're not starting to…Like him like him again are you?!" She said, a hint of slight panic in her voice. Fionna stopped and just had to laugh.

"No cake, I was just being nice, I'm not going to 'like like' anybody for a really long time" she explained as she walked across the room to pick up a small bag. "Now, it's my turn" Fionna scooped up her pack and started out the door with Cake. Again, the cat grew to enormous proportions and Fionna traversed up her fur and onto her back. She nestled in and wrapped some strands of fur around her hands before cake started trotting to Marshall Lee's cave.

Marshall Lee was floating just off the floor and strumming his guitar. He had wondered if he had angered Fionna but didn't really want to go confirm it just in case he did. He didn't like dealing with angry females. Something deep in his stomach churned and it made him somewhat…sad? He had tried for two weeks to ignore it, but it had come back full force and then some every time he tried to push it down and stomp it out. He had been sad. It wasn't like Fionna to shut everybody out, but that's exactly what she had done and it hurt. He had also tried to make up a song about it, but he found he couldn't. That irritated him more than anything because he could normally make a song about anything! He let out a deep sigh and put his bass down to go look out the window.

He was met with the same piercing blue eyes he hadn't seen in two weeks. He jumped and Fionna swung open the door.

"Hey Marshall" Fionna chirped looking at him. Marshall played it off and kept his cool.

"Oh, hey Fionna. Haven't seen you around" He said floating back over to the bass, his eyes roamed over it and he decided not to pick it up. He turned around and noticed the rosy tinge to Fionna's cheeks, it was unusual to see her blush and the last time he had, she'd been at prince gumballs ball…in that dress that made her look absolutely beautiful. He blinked away the thoughts and raised his eyebrows at her. She looked up and gulped.

"I'm not good at this…but, I'm sorry for being stupid" She mumbled under her breath. If it hadn't been for his vampiric hearing, he would've never heard what she said. He floated forward and went to tell her it was okay but instead she shoved a small, blue tinted cellophane bag into his hands. He peered inside the bag, and what lay inside made his stomach flip.

Inside the little blue bag were cookies, but not just any cookies, bunny shaped cookies. Or just the bunny head's anyways. He slowly untied the pink ribbon that held it closed and pulled out a single cookie. Other than being just a cookie, Fionna had known who she was baking for. The cookie was a crimson red and slightly burnt. He bit his lip because they were both cute and pathetic. He let her know the latter.

"Fionna these look…pathetic" he said looking at her with a smile on his face. Fionna glared.

"I kill things, I don't cook or bake okay! If you don't want them I'll take them back!" She yelled at him, trying to swipe the bag away from him. He let out a chuckle before flipping upside down and dodging her quick hand. He threw the cookie in his mouth even though he didn't really want to. They were obviously overdone and he had never really liked his food crispy. He took a couple bites and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Fionna these…" Fionna looked up at him still glaring.

"I know Marshall! They're disgusting!" she said letting her head drop, feeling a little bit defeated.

"No! Fionna they're…Delicious!" he said coming down and looking at her, his eyes still wide with surprise. She looked up and a smile spread across her face.

"..Really?" The blush returned and Marshall did nothing else but pop another burnt head in his mouth. Fionna chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you like them then!...and, I am sorry I got mad at you in the cave, I shouldn't have. Still buds?" she asked sheepishly. Marshall swallowed hard and her words swirled in his head.

"Y-yeah, best buds" he said with a heavily forced smile. It was no secret that he liked her. It was no secret at all. Ever since he messed with her that night at Lumpy Space Prince's party and found out just how real she was, everything had changed. Fionna seemed to not take notice of the falter in his voice, but proceeded to start talking about her grand adventure that her and cake had planned. Marshall sat and listened for what seemed like hours, slowly munching on the small bag of delectable sweets while she rambled on. She finally stopped and looked at him after stretching and yawning.

"It's getting dark, I should be heading back home. So…wanna hang out later?" She asked him. This caught him off guard. He gulped loudly and sniffed at her.

"Maybe. If I'm not doing anything too villainous…" he stopped and looked at her confused face before laughing. "Yeah sure Fi. I'll catch you later" He watched her walk out the door before looking down at the last cookie and smiling.

Fionna made it back to her tree house and collapsed on the couch. She was both glad and surprised that Marshall had taken to the cookies so well. Like she had said, she'd never been one for cooking or baking but this was the first time someone had actually liked something that she had created. Not to mention that she actually hunted down something that had been terrorizing someone and killed it to put its blood in the cookies, but that was neither here nor there. Cake was already asleep on her favorite rug and Fionna decided that it wasn't worth going upstairs, and that she would just crash here on the couch.

Fionna was awakened to the sound of shrill laughter. She jumped up off her couch just as the door burst open and a tidal wave of snow rushed in. She glared and dove for backpack to grab her crystal sword. Cake shot up off of her rug at the sound as well and was already on the offensive. The Ice Queen slid in and laughed once more at Fionna.

"This time Fionna I have finally found a way to get rid of you and to get next to my Prince!" She boomed. Fionna just continued to glare.

"Ice Queen you son of a toot! Look what you did to my house!" She zipped forward and kicked out her leg pegging Ice queen in the stomach. She let out an audible 'Oomph' and stumbled backwards. Cake saw her hand slide into a pouch on her hip. Cakes eyes widened and she screeched.

"Fionna! Watch out!" But before the words were fully comprehended Ice queen pulled out a fist sized purple crystal and threw it at Fionna. Fionna unable to dodge it was hit, and upon contact the crystal glowed with an eerie aura and started to expand and form a black hole. Fionna screamed and tried to scramble back up on the couch and grab onto anything she could as she was being sucked into this unknown vacuum. Cake tried to help her, but the Ice Queen was no longer in control of the portal and the scratches and punches that Cake landed did nothing. One by one the pillows flew off the couch until one was swept out from under Fionna's feet and she lost her footing. She tumbled onto her stomach and was immediately swept into the swirling vortex. As soon as Fionna was out of sight the hole closed. Nothing remained other than an disheveled house. Tears immediately sprang to Cakes eyes as she sat where her best friend once stood. The Ice Queen laughed triumphantly and whisked out the door to claim her princely prize, leaving Cake to take in what she had just accomplished.

Marshall Lee was just about to lay down as the sun was already up and he was very tired. He had just finished brushing his teeth and was in the process of pulling his sheets back when his house started to shake. He grabbed onto his bed and looked around very confused. The lights flickered, things tumbled off the shelves and as soon as it started, it was over. Marshall's eyes narrowed and he looked around suspiciously before there was a knock on his door. He blinked in confusion and walked to the door. There stood a pale woman with gorgeous slanted, cat like eyes. She was wearing a black business like jacket with a blood red tie and a black pencil skirt. Her hair was neatly done up in a bun with only a few strands hanging down to frame her face. At the sight of the beautiful woman Marshalls face fell.

"Mother?..." He gasped.

Prince Gumball was up in his chambers looking out the window. A storm was coming and something was not right. He had a feeling in his gut that the land of Aaa was about to change. He looked at his peppermint maid with a very grim face.

"Put the candy kingdom on high alert and evacuate everyone to the shelters…" The maid looked confused.

"But…Sire…it's nothing more than a storm" She said looking very concerned.

"No…it's more than a storm…please, just do it." He asked. She bowed and scurried off and a moment later the Candy kingdom's sirens went off. Prince Gumball watched as his subjects raced out of their homes and were escorted to a secret underground shelter. He looked up at the dark clouds that were showering the distance in lightning, and then it started to snow.


	3. Shattered Kingdom

Pendleton Ward. That is all.

* * *

Her footfalls fell hard. She didn't know how long she'd be running, fighting, just trying to survive, but she knew it had been a long time. Her crystal sword was covered in blood; she hadn't seen it clean in a while. Fionna turned and decapitated another monster. She paused for only a moment to take in her surroundings. She let out a sigh of relief when nothing else was seen or heard. Pushing herself to continue on, she made it back to her sanctuary, the only place she had found in this horrid place that nothing had found. It was the only little piece of heaven that she had allowed herself. Ever since that day 7 years ago when the Ice Queen transported her to this place, whatever or wherever it was, she had been in complete survival mode. It had changed her. Her hair was now braided and wrapped up in a very tight bun that sat messily on the top of her head. Her clothes had been utterly annihilated within the first few months of her being here so she had to figure out how to skin and make clothing out of leather. The leather top allowed for top speed as it had no sleeves, and instead of a skirt she had made shorts that came to right above her knees. Her boots reached just above her ankles and were very flexible so when she was bounding through trees or savaging on the ground she would make the least amount of noise possible and not slip very easily. She crawled over to a small patch of leaves that she had woven together and pulled it up revealing a makeshift trap door. She quietly opened that as well and backed into the hole laying the blanket of leaves down and pushing the door closed in the process. Fionna shuffled down the hole and came out into a large pocket that she had made into her home. A small bed made out of a lush pile of leaves stitched together with vines among other things made up the mattress and the blanket was two very large pieces of leather, one with the fur and one without. Make-do torches littered the ground and in the corner, a small white and cream colored plush toy sat. Fionna dusted herself off, even though she knew it really did nothing, before grabbing the small cat and lying on the bed. She had lost count of how many sleepless nights she had spent after making this doll just looking at it and crying herself to sleep just to wake up to another unbearable day. Those days were over as she had hardened. She had to or else she would've died the first day here. She had cried until she could cry no more. She had been ripped away from her friends and family and she had vowed an everlasting vow that if she ever made it back to AAA, the Ice Queen would die by her hand.

AAA had also changed. What Prince Gumball had predicted came true. Something bad had happened. The skies were no longer baby blue with luscious clouds drifting lazily overhead. Instead they were dark grey and one half of the world constantly thundered and had streaks of lightning chasing the people on the ground while the other was covered in a thick blanket of snow and had a kingdom with sad, frozen slaves. The rulers of this kingdom were the Ice king and queen. The giant glaciers that had sprouted all around the walls of the once candy kingdom were jagged and had smaller, sharper shards protruding from the sides making it almost impossible to get in through the icy gates. Where the top of the candy castle ended, icy additions started. The towers were tall and daunting, the corridors were icy and the only thing that wasn't ice was the runner rugs that ran from one end of the large hallways to the other. At the very top tower, a cold, sad prince that had almost given up on life stood. No longer the bright, bubbly pink he was, but now a darker shade of lavender looked out the barred windows of the tower. The poor prince's heart cried out for what was once his happy candy kingdom. The clacking of heels echoed through the room which made Prince Gumball close his eyes in defeat once more. The heavy wooden door swung open and the Ice Queen stood there smiling at him.

"My dear Prince Gumball, come to me, for yet another successful day of planning has past!" she exclaimed as she threw open her arms wide for Gumball to embrace her. He stumbled forward robotically and embraced his queen. Her skin was icy to the touch, but over the years it had become very familiar. He returned a blank smile to her.

"Those words make me deeply happy my queen. Soon we will conquer those who came from the Nightosphere. Our land will once again be ours." Slowly he picked up her hand and planted a light kiss on her middle knuckle. The Ice Queen laughed and walked to the window.

"Yes! And soon, all of AAA will be covered in ice and snow!" She threw her arms backwards and sent an ear piercing cackle out the window and across the land of AAA.

Deep in the mountain across the land of AAA sat a very disgruntled prince. He sat in a large throne made of various bones and next to him, in a more lavish throne, sat his mother.

"Marshall dear, are you listening to the ambush plans?" She asked as she sipped on a flute that was filled with a thick red liquid. Marshall Lee sighed in response.

"Yes mother." The less then excited response was apparently enough for the woman as she motioned for her henchman to continue. Marshall looked around as thousands of slaves chained to one another were scattered all over the throne room. He had never wanted to take over AAA, but his mother had forced him into it. Then shortly after the takeover started, the Ice Queen had let her rule be known over the candy kingdom. Marshall had watched as the peaceful land of AAA had slowly been transformed into one of war and chaos. His mother and the Ice Queen had been at war with each other for seven years and in those seven years Fionna was still nowhere to be found. He let out a deep sigh and his mother's glance moved to her son.

"I'm sorry dear, your right. We'll attack tomorrow at daybreak!" she said hastily getting to her feet. The disfigured troll's eyes widened in surprise, but nodded knowing better than to cross the queen of the Nightosphere.

"We will move forward and execute the plans accordingly so the troops will be in position by daybreak!" he snorted before running off. Marshall's eyes widened and he looked at his mother.

"Don't you think that's a bit hasty?! We just won a battle not over a week ago; don't you think they need time to rest?" His mother scoffed and started down the steep stone stairs of the throne.

"Marshall dear, they're worthless, they've helped us win thus far, they don't need a break. Now, I'm going to go partake in my dinner. Are you going to join me?" she asked holding out a single perfect hand. He just looked down and shook his head. She retracted it, a small amount of disappointment showing on her face. "Alright, suit yourself" She turned and Marshall listened to her thick high heels clack on the floor until the sound disappeared. He made a bee line to his room and closed the door. He turned around and sighed.

"She's going to push the attack to daybreak. I wish this stupid war would end." He floated over to his bass and picked it up, strumming a few chords.

"You know she's not going to baby…she's crazy!" Cake who had been sitting on the floor made her opinion known. After Fionna had disappeared and the first attack by the Ice Queen had been made, Marshall had gone out to scout out the rest of AAA and found her and Monochromicorn huddled in a cave. They had been malnourished and had been trying to survive away from the war. He brought them food for two weeks before his mother found out and told him to keep on "pet". The Ice Queen ended up taking Monochromicorn as her battle steed. Ever since then he'd been taking care of Cake and making sure his mother didn't interfere. "Marshall?" He looked up from strumming the instrument and looked at cake who looked concerned.

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes, I asked if…if you found anything of Fionna?" She asked already a hint of disappointment in her voice. Marshall Lee looked down and shook his head. Cake just nodded. "Yeah…didn't think so."

Instead of entertaining Marshall any longer, Cake just walked over to the small pillow that was supposed to be a bed on the floor and curled her long tail around herself, literally hiding all of herself from Marshalls gaze.

He sighed and flopped down on his lavished bed. Marshall thought it was funny that ever since the war started, he had slept more then he really wanted or needed to. It was the only thing that kept him from going crazy. He looked over at Cake who was still hidden behind the giant poof and let his eyes close knowing the horrors that would await him and the kingdom at the break of dawn.


End file.
